Waking Up
by Thetrippingturtle
Summary: About a week after the adoption something horrible happens to Callie, How will she cope with it? *May contain triggers and is dark
1. Chapter 1

*Very dark most of this story will be from Callies POV

I awoke in a dark cold place my eyes fluttered open where am I? I feel around trapped in some kind of steel box I bang it hard nothing, I band against the front harder this time. I feel whatevers beneath me move fast and suddenly I'm jolted to an abrupt stop I get up slowly. Looking around I'm mortified to find I'm in a morgue what happened? I'm clearly not dead or am I? Why am here this doesn't make any sense. My feet hit the ground I'm in a room with a bunch of dead people! Visions start to hit me I had been walking home from school when someone came up behind me and covered my mouth with a rag I had struggled and passed out. I saw the face clear as day Liam fear struck inside me again he had raped me again I looked down at my naked bruised body I could feel the pain in my thighs and neck he had strangled me I had been stabbed in a few places. I had struggled, pleaded for him to let me go but he had injected me with something and then it all went blank again. It suddenly hit me my family thinks I'm dead, Stef and Lena my moms just adopted and then this? what if the cops thought they hurt me?! no Stefs a cop that wouldn't happen. I shutter noticing I was next in line for an autopsy had I not woken up when I did they would of killed me!. I rummage around and manage to find a pair of scrubs and some underwear and flip flops I slowly find my way out of the morgue. Where do I go from here? I can't go home no that would be putting my family in danger and they already think I'm dead. Besides they're probably happy I'm dead, why would I ever think that? because it's true damn it Callie no one wants you just keep running just stay dead to them. Tears slide down my face what am I going to do? I walk around the streets of San Diego all night it hurts me so much I want to go running home to Stef and tell her to never let go of me and Jude god poor Jude. I need to get out of San Diego, Mexico, no too dangerous! LA I'll go try LA there we go no one would think to look for me there. I stow away in a train thats headed up there but when I get there I end up out in the middle of Skid Row, people trying to attack me and kill me. I sleep in abandoned apartment building and shower at the womans center, no one knows I'm Callie Adams-Foster the girl that was declared dead. I've been declared dead about a week now evidently I ended up in the morgue the same day liam took me. I see my story on the news from time to time they think Liam stole my body somehow, they would have never guessed in a million years I'm alive and walked out of that mourge on my own. I can't stop thinking about Stef though, Jude and Lena there my family and I miss them so much. I decide to go home but I have to hitch a ride back so I stick my finger out on the side of the highway. I make it back to San Diego and walk up to the door I knock on the door anxious and in tears I have no clue who's going to answer the door if anyone does. What are they going to say? are they going to be pissed that I'm still alive and came back? why did I just knock on the door like this?!. The door starts to open I begin to hyperventilate I see the door swing open a grief stricken Stef staring at me wide eyed in shock she's crying too

. "Callie" she whispers softly pulling me into an airtight hug I cling to her sobbing

"I'm sorry mom" I sob I don't want to let go of her I love my mom so much

"Your alive" she cries practically squeezing me I feel her kiss my forehead for a few seconds but it feels like minutes

"I woke up in the morgue, Liam h-he" I say hyperventilating again

"Shh your safe now love come on lets get you inside" She says taking my hand, leading me inside locking the door leading me over to the couch. We both sit down I give her a kiss on the cheek she holds my face in her hands she stares deep into my eyes I see so much pain and love in hers.

"I love you mom" I say wrapping my arms tight around her

"I love you too, oh my baby I'm so glad your alive" She says holding me protectively in her arms


	2. Chapter 2

*This chapter is a request from someone about how Stef felt when she thought Callie was dead, Hope you all enjoy!

Stef's POV: Callie had gone missing after school, Lena and Jude thought maybe she had run away again but I couldn't believe she would of, she had just been adopted by us and she seemed so happy. I went out looking for her, it wasn't until later that night when we got a call saying that they had found her body that we were told she was dead. I had dropped the phone and burst into to tears Lena came in and picked up the phone then she started crying, she was strong enough to stay on the phone though, I however was a wreck. I had made them do an expideted rape kit on her because it was obvious she had been raped again, I couldn't bring myself to go look at her body in the morgue the pictures were bad enough. I lied in bed crying myself to sleep it hurt so much, I couldn't even let lena hold me I was too distraught. I cried for days feeling horrible so terrible how could I have let that happen to her? she was my baby I adopted her Lena and I were supposed to keep her safe. This wasn't suppose to happen it was suppose to be a happy ending for her, She was such a sweet girl she didn't deserve to go that way it's killing me inside. What hurt even more was when I found it was Liam who had done it, he was supposed to be in Jail but had escaped if someone had just told me I never would have let her walk home. I would of had her go home with lena and made sure she was safe at school until I was sure he was locked back up but I didn't know. I held in so much pain and guilt I was a cop how could I have not known? as if things couldn't get any worse Liam was never found and Callies body was reported missing from the morgue the morning after it was found. She had died the same day he took her and now her body was gone before we could even figure out what happened to her, I needed closure I needed to know what had happened to my precious baby. I remember the last time I had seen her she hugged me goodbye before going off to school and we had exchanged I love you's she seemed so happy and at peace I couldn't wrap my head around all this. I had shut out the kids somewhat, I was learning to let Lena in again, I was up for days at a time out walking the beat trying to find any possible leads I could I never stopped looking. I was stricken with greif and kept bursting into tears all the time I didn't know how to cope with losing her, she reminded me so much of myself I felt like part of myself had died in a way. But then this afternoon someone came knocking on the door I opened it and there she was standing infront of me alive, distraught and in tears I pulled her tightly into my arms and I didn't let go of her. It is such a shock that a week later she came home alive but I don't think I had ever felt so relieved before in my life. The question is how was she pronounced dead and sent to the morgue when she was alive?! I want to scream at the person who pronounced her dead I thought my baby was dead for a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie's POV: I knew it was coming, that she was going to make me let go of her to go down to the police station so they could take down my side of what happened, I clung to her we had just sat down on the couch.

"Lena!" Stef yelled oh no was I in trouble, should I have stayed dead to them? I see Lena run down the stairs "Oh my god Callie" she ran towards the couch tears in her eyes.

Lena sits down I feel her wrap her arms around me "Why didn't you come home sooner? we thought you were dead" she said stroking my hair I didn't know how much to tell them.

"Are you sure you want the answer?" I ask hoping maybe I can ward them off but the look on their faces, It's not working damn it.

"Callie you owe us an answer" Lena says "Don't shut us out please love" Stef says squeezing me I feel Lena rubbling my back trying to get me to detense.

"I was trying to protect the family, If Liam knows I'm alive he might come after this family, I was trying to keep you all safe and I though that since you already thought I was dead that maybe it was better to leave it that way, I thought maybe you were glad I was dead" I say.

"Love listen to me, Mama and I love you so much we could never be happy about anything bad happening to you, we will always want you, we were so sad and hurt" Stef says.

"Did we do something to make you feel that way?" Lena asks me I sense the hurt in her voice.

"No, I guess it was just easier to tell myself that, I thought it would make running hurt less" I say being honest.

"Callie we need to know, Where have you been the past week?" Lena asks

"Skid Row, I was sleeping in abandoned buildings, People threatening me trying to kill me, It was the Skid no one would have ever thought to look there"

"Skid Row?!" Lena says shocked

"Your lucky you made it back here, Skid Row is horrible and dangerous, You never deserved to be there, You always have a warm bed to sleep in, a safe place to live and a family that loves you right here with us, Please don't ever put yourself in that kind of danger again" Stef says softly.

I buried my head in Stef's chest "I came home because I missed you guys, it hurt so much" I say hyperventalating again Lena rubs my back again

"Deep breaths" Lena says in a soothing voice "We missed you too, you are so precious to mama and I please don't even forget that love" Stef said rocking me gently.

"I have to go call the kids and let them know, I'll go pick up Jude, Should I ask Mike to come get her statement? it might be easier on her if it's someone she knows" Lena says well at least I don't have to go down to the station.

"Yes that would be great" Stef says Lena get's up they both give me a kiss before Lena walks out the door Stef gives me a squeeze looking down at me smiling slightly.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Stef asks me "Just don't let go of me right now" I say upset she tightens her hold on me "I'm not going anywhere" She says softly.

"Did they ever find Liam?" I ask dreading the answer "No love I'm sorry but they're still looking for him, they did a rape kit on you which proved Liam had taken you and done that to you" Stef responds.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask unsure if shes upset with me or not "Of course not love, the only people I'm upset is Liam and the person that declaired you dead, someone should of realized you were alive, you should never of had to wake up in the morgue you should of been in the hospital getting help, I'm so sorry that happened to you I can't imagine what that was like" Stef says well at least she's not mad at me.

"This isn't your fault in any way mom" I say trying to reassure her "But I'm a cop I should have known he had escaped and taken precautions to protect you, I should have been notified I should have been able to do something to keep you safe" Stef says crying.

"Mom you didn't do anything wrong, you couldn't of predicted this was going to happen, it could of happened regardless of what you could of done" I say not wanting her to hold any guilt.

She stays silent for a few minutes trying to process what I had said, Mike walks in the door after a few minutes "Hey I'm glad your okay Callie I'm sorry all that happened to you, Are you ready to get the statement over with?" He asks I knod


	4. Chapter 4

Callie's POV: I told mike everything, they even confirmed with the womans center in Skid Row that I had been there, my story checked out I had told them all the details. This also lead to an even more distraught Stef, she flinched every time I mentioned I was attacked or almost killed by someone. Jude had come home he was really angry at me initially but underneath it he was more hurt than anything, I can't blame him what I did wasn't being a very good big sister.

I was getting ready to go to bed I stood in the doorway "Goodnight moms" I said tears welling in my eyes I went to turn away when I felt Stef's hands on my shoulders.

"What do you think your doing?" Lena questioned me "Going to bed" I whisper

"Love your sleeping in here with mama and I, as of right now until Liam is found, We're not taking any chances.

"Great now you don't trust me enough to let me sleep in my own bed?" I say upset as I lie down.

I feel Stef wrap her arms around me I flinch "It's not that we don't trust you were just trying to keep you safe" Lena says upset

"Love you are very precious to mama and I" Stef says.

I start crying again I turn around to face Stef "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you away, I'm afraid I'm going to lose you" I say hyperventilating.

"Hey I'm right here" Stef says pulling me close "Shh it's okay Love" She says she kisses my forehead I bury my head in her chest hiding in her arms.

"Why is this happening?" I cry "I don't know, I'm just glad your safe now and alive" Stef says softly she squeezes me

"Your safe with us, we'll protect you no matter what" Lena says trying to reassure me, if I'm so safe than why do I have to sleep in their room?

I fall asleep clinging to Stef, I wake up in the middle of the night screaming "Let go of me, your hurting me" I jolted awake screaming "I want my mom" the lights turn on I look around the room frantically

"It was just a nightmare, I'm right here Callie" She says softly I feel her rocking me gently she kisses my forehead again

"I love you mom" I say trying to calm down

"I love you too, my baby" She says stroking my hair

My head goes blank again this time she's asleep when I wake up, out cold I get up and sit on the edge of the bed.

I need to find a way to keep my family safe


	5. Chapter 5

*Start off with a dream

Callies POV: I overhear Stef and Lena talking "I wish she was dead, shes been such a problem to us all along stef I don't know why we adopted her, Can't we just have her put down with a lethal injection? shes a sick animal that needs to be out of its misery?"

"We need to find a way to give her back" I hear Stef say. All of a sudden the scene changes.

I hear a noise outside I look out the window and there he is standing out there like an idiot glaring at me, Shit he came after me. I run out the backyard down the street I run away from him panting dizzy I don't look back, I feel someone grab me from behind I reconize Stef's touch but flinch "You can stop running your safe" She pulled me tightly into her arms.

I saw a cop pointing a gun at Liams head I looked up to see the frightened expression on stefs face, she looked just as shook up as I did I hugged her so tightly she had her arms around me protectivly. I could see Liam had a gun pointed straight at me I buried my head in Stefs chest as the gun went off I was shaking I felt her hold tighten

"It's okay I'm not going to let anyone hurt you" She says softly the bullet was coming straight towards me! Everything goes blank.

All of a sudden I wake up in bed sweating I look at the clock I'm late for school shit moms are going to be pissed. I scramble throwing on a pair of clothes I see Stef walk in the room crap I'm busted

"Love what are you doing?" She asks looking concerned.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry it's my first day home and I already messed up big time" I say tearing up starting to hyperventilate.

She pulls me tight into her arms "Hey calm down it's okay, Mama and I don't want you at school this week, I'm not about to let you out of my sight Callie" She says squeezing me I feel her lips press against my forehead.

"Mom I-I need to tell you something, you should sit down" I say I had left out an important detail, I didn't tell her about my having been next for the autopsy.

She sits down on the bed with me and takes my hands "What is it love?". I can hardly look at her tears form in my eyes "I was next for an autopsy, if I hadn't woken up"

I can't even finish tears streaming down both of our faces she looks so scared and upset "Oh my baby come here" she said.

She pulled me into her lap and clung to me "I love you Callie" She cried pressing her lips hard against my forehead.

"I love you too mom, I'm sorry" I cried clinging back she was holding me so tightly, I don't dare let go of her burying my head into her shoulder sobbing.

"Shh it's okay you didn't do anything wrong love" She says softly.

"I let you all think I was dead for a week, how could you still want me?" I cried looking up into her eyes.

"Mama and I will always want you, nothing in this world is ever going to change that, nothing Callie, Yes I wish you'd of just come straight home or to the hospital but I understand you were trying to protect us, I know you thought he'd come after all of us, I will always forgive you no matter what" She says softly, wiping the tears from my face

"I was having nightmares mama wanted to give me a lethal injection and you didn't want me either" I cry hyperventilating.

"That's never going to happen love, never, we couldn't ever think that, mama and I won't ever stop loving you" She says softly rocking me gently pulling my head against her chest.

I feel her hug me tighter than I ever thought possible "He's going to figure out I'm alive and back eventually, what if he takes me again or goes after one of us?" I say fear playing in my head.

"I'm not going to let anyone take you from us again, I'll protect you, all of us, your not going to lose me love, I'm not going anywhere no matter what" She says leaning her head against mine.

I felt our tears collide against our faces "You promise mommy?" I say scared

"Yes love I promise I'm right here" She says squeezing me.

"I better go use the bathroom before I pee myself" I say holding in my bladder.

"Go get yourself cleaned up I'll make you breakfast" She says softly kissing my head before I get up darting off to my room.

I get a change of clothes and hop in the shower after using the toilet trying to scrub off all the traces of Skid Row left on my body I want every last trace of dirt from the last week off my body. Here I am after having been raped again by Liam and having woken up in the morgue. They said he injected me with bromide which made my vitals so slow they were undetectable.

I hopped out of the shower and dried myself off slipping on some comfortable sweatpants and a t-shirt, I went back to my room and threw my clothes in the hamper before heading downstairs .

"You feeling better?" Stef asked kissing the top of my head.

"Yes, thank you" I say feeling less dirty than before, I sit down and eat breakfast.

When I get up Stef kisses the top of my head "I love you Callie" She says envoping me in a giant hug.

"I love you too mom" I respond teary eyed.

"Lets go watch some t.v hm?" She asks me smiling sadly

"Sure t.v sounds good lets do that" I say as we walk over to the couch, she sits down next to me and begins to snuggle me tightly cuddling with me

We end up watching Full House, my eyes start to shut my head laid onto her chest I feel it rising up and down as I lose consciousness

All of a sudden I was back in skid row sleeping in an abandoned motel, I miss Stef so much it hurts I just want to run back into her arms and be safe but she thinks I'm dead. Tears roll down my face they all think i'm dead after having been adopted and have found a family and so much love to only end up in skid row declared deseaced. No, no I can't go home I'd be putting them in danger and they're happier without me, Someone comes out of the darkness

"You could feed me for a few weeks if I butchered you and your on my turf, hm you look delicious I haven't eaten in half a week don't mind if I eat you alive" This dirty old man said tackling me to the ground I kicked him in the balls and got up I ran as far away as I could.

Only to have someone pull a gun on me "Get out of here scram!" I ducked into the security cameras view at the midnight mission. I banged on the gate "Please let me in please!" I begged.

The door buzzed I opened it "In the corner" The guard ordered me I lied down on the cold sidewalk wishing stef was here to hold me until I fell asleep wishing I was back in her arms safe and loved.

All of a sudden theres a fight as I wake up startled at 5am I see blood I start to scream.

"Callie wake up love!" I'm jolted awake by Stefs voice and her shaking me gently.

I cling to her so tightly in hysterics "I missed you so much" I cry I feel her squeezing me.

"Shh it's okay love I'm right here, I've got you sweets" She says kissing the top of my head.

I collapse into her body holding onto her for dear life "I missed you too, I love you Callie" She says softly.

"I love you so much mom" I say tears streaming down my face my body shaking.

"It was just a nightmare love, your safe in my arms" I felt her give me a reassuring squeeze kissing my head again.

"I was having a flashback some old man was so hungry that he was about to eat me alive" I whisper shakily

She tilted my head up "you are so precious and priceless your life is important and worth so much, you are a human being not some kind of livestock, oh love I wish I could take back what you wen't through in the last week, you didn't deserve any of that" She said looking into my eyes I saw so much love and pain in her eyes she looked so hurt.

"I wish it hadn't happened either, I just wanted to be safe in your arms and instead I was terrified and in danger trying to keep myself alive" I say burying my head in her shoulder.

"I wish I could hold you forever" She whispered gently

."Me too mom" I whispered back


End file.
